Lo Tomas o lo Dejas
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ellos solo viven peleándose, cosa que muchos ya sabían. Pero bien dicen que los que se pelean se aman, y eso fácilmente puede aplicarse a ellos dos. Teikoku Shimaguni. One-Shot.


Puff~ por fin pude terminar este fic 8D puede que no se note, pero me costo aunque no esta del todo mal al ser el primer fic de Teikoku Shimaguni que escribo jeje

Estaba basando, en parte, en un doujinshi que leí hace un tiempo :3 según se, se titula _Another Teikoku Shimaguni Story _pero no estoy del todo segura que ese sea realmente su titulo pero si alguien esta interesado en verlo escríbame por privado que yo gustosamente le pasare el link :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio u_u tampoco lo es el doujinshi en el que me base, solo quise darle algo así como una traducción al español XD

**Aclaraciones:** Teikoku fail(?) afsdas aun no se como juzgarlo. Posible OOC. Uso de nombres humanos y... supongo que nada mas.

Sin mas, disfruten n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lo Tomas o lo Dejas**

**.**

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Nadie más indicado que tú mismo-

Gruño por lo bajo, mas al notar la tranquilidad en la voz de su jefe, que al parecer disfrutaba de todo eso en el fondo y era muy bueno ocultándolo. Por su cabeza paso la idea de rehusarse a la petición, como mínimo, pero recordó de repente aquello que había estado _planeando_ desde hace ya un tiempo…

El señor de fracciones un tanto mayores le sonrió con confianza, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien del otro muchacho, bueno no del todo.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes, aun no muy contento con eso, pero con la simple propuesta de que podía aprovechar aquello para su cometido. Tomo los papeles que se encontraban ordenados sobre el escritorio con mala gana y salió por la puerta directo a su destino.

-Suerte-

**.**

El joven de hace nos momentos mascullaba sobre su actual situación ¡Odiaba cuando sus superiores le daban "tareas"! ¡El era un imperio! ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que seguir órdenes!? Molesto y con pasos pesados iba Arthur Kirkland, representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y uno de los imperios más poderosos de la época, transitando la zona no solo con un deber que cumplir si no con un objetivo... mas personal. No estaba solamente molesto, también se sentía un poco nervioso, aunque esto último no lo admitiese tan fácilmente.

El, que había logrado innumerables hazañas en toda su larga vida que lo llevaron a la cima, todo lo que se proponía lo alcanzaba sin muchos problemas, todos le temían y le guardaban el respeto que se merecía ¡Todo podía manejarlo tal cual se le antojara!...

-¿Que quiere?-

Menos eso.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo-

Resoplo, asqueado. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de gloria que no se percato que había llegado a su destino y se encontraba en las afueras de la residencia del japonés que justo estaba frente a él.

-¿Y entonces a que se debe su insoportable visita?- pregunto con un deje de naturalidad.

Era ya sabido que ambos no se llevaban bien, nada bien a decir verdad... tanto que se han intentado matar incontables veces, simplemente no podían "tolerar" la presencia del otro.

-No te ilusiones, no estoy aquí por ti- hizo una mueca de desgano y le extendió la pila de papeles que llevaba en la mano, lo que su superior le había encargado.

Japón los tomo sin decir nada, a palabras necias y ridículas odios sordos ¿O no? Apenas se estaban viendo y ya habían comenzado con sus usuales riñas, típico.

-¿Y esto qué?- miro los papeles con extrañeza, pensando en un principio que podría tratarse de una tontería por parte del oji esmeralda.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres estúpido?- sonrió con sorna. El peli negro rodo los ojos.

-¿Para qué pierdo mi tiempo preguntándole a alguien tan patético como tú?- comento mas para sí mismo, a lo que el rubio escucho claramente, leyendo uno de los tantos papeles que tenia, al parecer si era un asunto importante.

Arthur frunció el ceño, ofendido, porque si, ese tipo de palabras provenir del japonés siempre lograban cabrearlo ¡Ya lo tenía arto!

-¿Esto es todo?- pregunto si quitar sus ojos cafés de la escritura de la hoja de papel.

-Si- respondió con simpleza, desviando la mirada. Como odiaba que se tomara todo a la ligera, era un odioso de primera…

-Bien- respiro hondo, más que nada para darse paciencia, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, ya no tenía nada que hacer ante la presencia de ese a quien decía odiar más que a nadie en ese mundo.

Arthur lo miro caminar un par de pasos lejos de él, se llevo una mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos y saco un estuche que fácilmente entraba en la palma de su mano ¿Sera ese el mejor momento? Dudo, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, le costaba aceptar que estaba dudando, y menos por algo así. Sostuvo el agarre con fuerza, la mano le había comenzado a sudar de pronto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Miro de nueva cuenta al otro chico, luego su puño cerrado, tomo aire y…

3... 2… 1

¡Lanzada perfecta! Y había impactado justo en donde quería, la suerte estaba de su lado… por esa parte. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al ver al japonés detenerse de golpe e impactado por aquello.

Mientras tanto Kiku, una vez que su cabeza fue golpeada, dio media vuelta buscando encarar al culpable, que estaba súper claro de quien se trataba ¿Y ahora? ¿A que estaba jugando ese engreído ingles? Pero al buscar con la mirada a su "agresor" se encontró con que no había nadie en aquel sitio más que el, pues el rubio se había escondido detrás de uno de los muros de piedra que habían cerca de ahí.

Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, en un intento de reducir el leve dolor que sentía, buscando el no perder los estribos. En eso, miro al suelo, por mera inercia, y se topo con una pequeña cajita que hasta venia con un lazo rojizo bien hecho incluido, lo que seguro había golpeado su cabeza. Curioso, tampoco es que le interesase del todo según él, se agacho y la tomo. Una vez que estuvo en sus manos la miro con cautelo ¿Qué era eso? era la primera vez que veía algo así ¿Qué tendrá adentro? ¿Algo peligroso quizás? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se cruzaron por su cabeza…

Al final solo lanzo la cajita al suelo con total desinterés, menuda tontería.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?- entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado por tal cosa y se puso en marcha al interior del edificio en donde residía, tenía mucho que leer, no podía estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo en… en esas cosas. Miro de reojo a la cajita que yacía en el suelo de nueva cuenta y de pronto sus pasos se volvieron más lentos ¿¡En que pensaba!? ¿Por qué le daba tanta curiosidad por saber que era?- Seguro es una broma pesada suya…- susurro refriéndose claramente al ingles, que aun se encontraba escondido, sin poder dejar de mirar el estuche.

Miro a ambos lados, dejo los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre uno de los bancos más cercanos y fue directo a tomar la cajita otra vez, en ese momento maldijo el haberse dejado vencer tan fácilmente por la curiosidad.

-Solo será un rápido vistazo y listo…- se auto convenció a sí mismo cuando realmente estaba interesado por saber que era. Nunca había visto un envoltorio tan pequeño antes ¡Era algo nuevo para él! ¿Por qué culparle? Si no era culpa suya.

Y cuando logro abrirla… no supo que decir al toparse con lo que había en su interior.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, Arthur seguía apoyado del muro de piedra esperando alguna especie de señal ¿Lo habrá visto? Se cacheteo mentalmente ante esa pregunta ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? Ni el mismo se reconocía con esa actitud. Llego un momento en donde no pudo aguantar más la intriga y con sigilo asomo la mitad de su cuerpo para ver que sucedía… mala idea.

_¡Zaz!_

Pudo sentir el filo reluciente de la espada del japonés en apenas unos milímetros de su nariz.

-¡¿Q-que demonios pasa contigo!?- respiraba agitadamente y su corazón inicio a latir con rapidez; No era solo por el susto que paso, si no más que nada por el nerviosismo y el deje de desilusión que sentía en ese momento ¡Definitivamente estaba tratando con un humano sin sentimientos! Y eso lo comprobó al ver él como la katana del japonés se dirigió directamente hasta su rostro, que gracias a sus buenos reflejos logro esquivarla.

Kiku solo se acerco hasta él en silencio, ignorando de manera olímpica el griterío que tenía montado el rubio. Una vez que estuvo frente a él le lanzo el estuche semi abierto logrando que este guardara silencio de inmediato.

-¿Eh?- tomo lo que le recién le lanzaron y miro cauteloso al otro chico.

-Si… si vas a dármelo, entonces hazlo como debe ser-

Arthur ladeo levemente la cabeza, no comprendiendo a que se refería. Pero sus dudas cesaron al ver al asiático extender su mano, en una clara señal de que le colocara la sortija, más un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas que se le contagió a los pocos segundos. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Se quedaron en silencio por un corto momento, con el mayor de los dos estático ¿¡Por qué demonios su cuerpo no se movía!?

Pero el momento se rompió poco después cuando el rubio soltó una sonora carajada.

-¡No sabía que te apasionaban estas cosas!- siguió riendo.

Kiku lo miro con un tic en su ojo derecho ¡Qué descarado! ¡Si fue el que comenzó con todo eso! no se lo iba a perdonar, así que tomo su katana por segunda vez y se puso a la defensiva con una mirada oscura.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres morir, anciano?- dejo de reír pero en sus labios quedo marcada una sonrisa de superioridad. Siguió sus pasos y mostro su fiel arma que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Imposible, no puedo morir… no sin antes matarte primero-

Y ahí estaban otra vez peleando, con la única idea de acabar con el otro. Simplemente, ambos eran los reyes en cuanto a destrozar _momentos _se tratase… ¿Algún día aprenderán? Ese día estaba lejano… muy lejano.

**.**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el último acontecimiento _resaltante _de su día, a pesar de que ambos, Kiku y Arthur, terminaron con algunas leves heridas producto de su peculiar pelea, cosa que era normal, aun la cabeza del peli negro seguía dando vueltas con respecto a lo que sucedió antes de eso ¿Cómo tenía que tomarlo? En un principio determino que iba a olvidarlo y nada más, pero no podía, simplemente le era difícil quitarse ese recuerdo de la mente.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro y tomo la cajita un tanto sucia y algo maltratada que se encontraba a su lado.

-Es bonita… - miro el anillo del interior, aquella sortija platinada la cual era decorada con un piedra de un color esmeralda, tal cual el color de ojos del británico- A pesar de ser un engreído tiene buen gusto- curvo los labios en una sonrisa un tanto presumida.

Se levanto de donde estaba y salió de la habitación, no sin antes guardar el estuche en el bolsillo, por nada del mundo podía permitir que alguien más se enterase de aquello, eso jamás. Pero… podía quedarselo… si al fin y al cabo se lo dieron a él ¿O solo era una excusa para aferrarse a eso? todo por tener un rayito de esperanza.

**.**

Y como era de esperarse, Arthur también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, de igual forma su mente divagaba en lo pasado con anterioridad ¡Aun estaba asombrado que después de tanto pensar y pensar sobre si hacer aquello o no lo haya hecho al final! Pero aun así, con tantas confusiones que experimentaba, no se arrepentía de nada.

Claro, solo a él se le ocurría realizar un acto suicida como ese, pero como dicen, el amor hace que las personas realicen actos que jamás en su vida pensaron en hacer ¡Y ojo! El no estaba enamorado, claro que no, solo era una _leve _atracción y nada mas¡Nah! ¿A quién engañaba? Si estaba enamorado y eso lo sabía muy bien, Kiku Honda era la persona más interesante que había conocido en toda su vida…

En sí, su situación era… digamos, difícil ¿O no? Todo por lo cabeza dura que eran los dos ¡Tal para cual! Aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo 8D ¿Que tal? ¿Que tan malo fue? ;3; afsdaf XD si hay errores me disculpo u_u lo revise muchas veces pero siempre hay algo que se me escapa.

Gracias por leer :3 comentarios u opiniones ya saben en donde dejarlo n_n/ y, repito, si alguien quiere ver el doujinshi escríbame y se lo envió :D

Hasta la otra! :D


End file.
